kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Vatikani
Qyteti i Vatikanit - zyrtarisht, Shteti i Qytetit të Vatikanit apo Qytetshteti i Vatikanit (italishtja: Stato della Città del Vaticano, latinishtja: Status Civitatis Vaticanae) është vend enklave sovran që gjendët në veri-perendim të Romës, Itali. Vatikani është selia e Kishës Katolike të ritit romak dhe atij lindor. Vatikani zë një hapësirë prej 0,44 km2 dhe ka diku 850 banorë. Kryetar i shtetit është Papa, i cili ushtron fuqinë e ligjvënies, zbatimit të ligjit dhe fuqinë gjyqësore. Gjuhë zyrtare është Italishtja. Jashtë Vatikanit gjendet ndërtesa e qendrës arsimore Universiteti i Papatit ndërsa në brendi Akademia e Papatit për Shkencë, Biblioteka dhe ndër të tjera në brendi përfshihet edhe Kisha e Petritit dhe Kopshti i Papatit me Sheshin e Petritit. Nga UNESCO është deklaruar si trashëgimi kulturore botërore. Po ashtu selia e shenjtë si pasuri të lirë ka disa Kisha dhe hapësira brenda Romës si e drejte e territoreve jashtë shtetit. Po ashtu në bazë të kësaj të drejte ka edhe disa ndërtesa dhe pallatin verorë të Papatit në Kështjellën Gandolfo. Vatikani ka stacionin vetjakë të trenave si dhe shtëpinë e transmetimeve radio-televizive, monedhat dhe postën e vetë. Me marrëveshjen Laterale, Italia nga 1929-ta e njehë pavarësinë e plotë të Vatikanit. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Vatkanit Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Vatkanit Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Vatkanit Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Vatkanit Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Vatkanit * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime shiko dhe këtu * Vatikani (institucion) Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : * Faqja zyrtare * Radio Vatikani ---- * Map of Vatican City * stpetersbasilica.org Largest online source for St. Peter's in the Vatican * Vaticano web ---- * Category:Shtete në Evropë Category:Kryeqytete në Evropë af:Vatikaanstad als:Vatikan am:ቫቲካን ከተማ an:Ziudat d'o Baticano ar:الفاتيكان arc:ܡܕܝܢܬܐ ܕܘܛܝܩܢ ast:Vaticano az:Vatikan bat-smg:Vatikans be:Ватыкан be-x-old:Ватыкан bg:Ватикан bn:ভ্যাটিকান সিটি bpy:ভ্যাটিকান সিটি br:Keoded ar Vatikan bs:Vatikan ca:Ciutat del Vaticà cbk-zam:Ciudad del Vaticano ce:Ватикан ceb:Dakbayan sa Vatican co:Cità di u Vaticanu crh:Vatikan cs:Vatikán cu:Ватиканъ cv:Ватикан cy:Y Fatican da:Vatikanstaten de:Vatikanstadt diq:Vatikan dv:ވެޓިކަން ސިޓީ el:Βατικανό eml:Sitê dal Vaticân en:Vatican City eo:Vatikanurbo es:Ciudad del Vaticano et:Vatikan eu:Vatikano Hiria fa:واتیکان fi:Vatikaanivaltio fo:Vatikanið fr:Vatican frp:Vatican fur:Citât dal Vatican fy:Fatikaanstêd ga:Cathair na Vatacáine gd:Cathair na Bhatacain gl:Cidade do Vaticano - Civitas Vaticana gv:Ard-Valley yn Phaab haw:Ka Watikano he:קריית הוותיקן hi:वैटिकन शहर hr:Vatikan hsb:Vatikanske město ht:Vatikan hu:Vatikán hy:Վատիկան ia:Citate del Vaticano id:Vatikan ie:Vaticano io:Vatikano is:Vatíkanið it:Città del Vaticano ja:バチカン jv:Vatikan ka:ვატიკანი kk:Ватикан kn:ವ್ಯಾಟಿಕನ್ ನಗರ ko:바티칸 시국 ksh:Fattikahn ku:Vatîkan kw:Cita an Vatikan la:Civitas Vaticana lad:Sivdad del Vatikano lb:Vatikanstad li:Vaticaanstad ln:Vatikáni lt:Vatikanas lv:Vatikāns mk:Ватикан ml:വത്തിക്കാന്‍ നഗരം mr:व्हॅटिकन सिटी ms:Kota Vatican nah:In Vaticano nap:Cità d%27%27o Vaticano nds:Vatikaan nds-nl:Vaticaanstad ne:भेटिकन सिटी nl:Vaticaanstad nn:Vatikanstaten no:Vatikanstaten nov:Vatikan Urbe nrm:Vatican oc:Vatican os:Ватикан pl:Watykan pms:Sità dël Vatican ps:واټيکان ښار pt:Vaticano qu:Watikanu llaqta ro:Vatican roa-rup:Vatican ru:Ватикан scn:Cità dû Vaticanu sco:Vatican Ceety se:Vatikána sh:Vatikan simple:Vatican City sk:Vatikán sl:Vatikan sr:Ватикан sv:Vatikanstaten sw:Vatikani ta:வத்திக்கான் நகர் tet:Vatikanu tg:Вотикон th:นครรัฐวาติกัน tl:Lungsod ng Vatican tr:Vatikan udm:Ватикан uk:Ватикан ur:ویٹیکن سٹی uz:Vatikan vec:Zsità del Vatican vi:Thành Vatican vo:Vatikän war:Syudad han Vaticano wo:Watikaa wuu:梵蒂冈 yi:וואטיקאן zh:梵蒂冈 zh-min-nan:Vaticano zh-yue:梵蒂岡